The present invention relates generally to a computer system composed of computers and storage devices, and relates in particular to a replicate data transfer technique for a computer system.
In conventional computer systems, when replicate data is transferred from a first storage device connected to a first computer to a second storage device connected to a second computer, transfer of the replicated data takes place via a physical path connecting the first computer and second computer together.